


APH | 米英 | 易北河的佛罗伦萨

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “谁都无法否认空袭德累斯顿是一场真正的悲剧......真正无情的是战争。一旦全面战争开始，那么它就不可能有任何真正的人道主义。”——————旧文搬运，作于2013.11





	APH | 米英 | 易北河的佛罗伦萨

 

1945-2-13 德累斯顿

 

  
天气晴好的晚上，真的已经很晚了。易北河的佛罗伦萨 [ 注 ] 终于不安地沉入了她的梦乡。

 

  
但是，厚重的石板下面，鼹鼠洞似的地下室中，还有个异乡人无法睡着，那双蓝色的眼睛在一片灰暗，鼾声回响的地下室微微发着光，看上去根本不属于一个吃了败仗的军官。

 

  
一个战俘。

 

  
可不管怎么说，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生现在可没法领到他每天的烟草和糖果配给了……只有土豆……天啊，上帝保佑这些德国人……不过，也许只是因为作为百无一用的俘虏，他们也不值得更好的口粮，当然。

 

  
这可是战争时期，德累斯顿城内城外到处都是难民--不知道从哪边冒出来的，那么多人，母亲牵着小女儿的手，半大男孩推推搡搡地走过街道--白天时候，他就看着这些人在街上来来往往。

 

  
这座古老的城市里巴洛克式建筑的数量，不会少于任何一位讲究的贵妇礼服上华丽的褶边。那些白色的，美好的波浪形石块，看上去真的非常像女人的衣裙。

 

  
然而，外立面刻满纤巧雕饰的楼房里面，制作的都是军工产品，在街上匆匆走过的，真正的妇人，却总是抿着嘴，低着头，好像迎面的风吹起了什么尘土似的。

 

  
她们看上去就像德累斯顿一样，因为这该死的，莫名其妙的战事而疏于装扮。啊哈，还真是莫名其妙…………我们又是为什么烧坏了脑子，还跑到另一个大陆上来送死了？

 

  
年轻的美国人向墙壁靠去，躲开从窗缝流进来的一线月光。这时，流进来的还有两句德语：看守他们的人换班了。他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

 

  
高中时他修过的那一点点可怜的德文，在这几个礼拜里竟然也派上了用场：他和他曾经的兵，他们这群被戴着卡尔蔡司准镜的虎式战车 [ 注 ] 掀翻在地，一败涂地的可怜鬼们，暂时被羁押在这间工厂的地下室。他，唯一会德语的琼斯负责传达指令，在德国人和美国人之间。

 

  
不知道这日子还要过多久。他真心讨厌每一个晚上。最开始，总是无法入睡，然后，缠绕着他的梦靥里总是那些吐着火舌的坦克，一只只拖着履带，将他逼入绝境的金属怪兽……直到最后，梦醒了，他还没睁开眼睛，以为自己还在老家长岛，但冰凉坚硬的水泥地总会嘲讽地唤醒他：这儿是萨克森州，小子。

 

  
他们自己的陆军航空队不久前才去市中心轰炸过，但比起柏林，德累斯顿在那些指战员，握着棋子的大人物们的地图上，只是不起眼的一座城……德国人在苏联痛苦地撤退着，大势已去，他这个小人物都看的出来，可偏偏这种时候被俘虏……上帝啊，这是什么绝妙的玩笑吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
操他娘的鬼天气。

 

  
绿色眼睛的轰炸机飞行员看着远方的夜色。蓝黑墨水一般的夜空澄净无云--可见他抱怨的并不是今晚的德累斯顿。

 

  
是第八航空队的驻机场。要不是那帮家伙头顶云层太多，这份任务才不会是他的……可这么想一点意义都没有。

 

  
他们在法国境内已经坠毁了两架飞机，现在剩下的每个人，都对完成任务十分重要。我是个士兵，是个军人，有的事情不论对错，只论完成与否。

 

  
这是战争啊。他舔着嘴角，品尝着嘴里的苦味。德累斯顿是个好地方，漂亮的都市，但谁让她非要戳在德国东部这儿呢。

 

  
而且，说到空袭…………亲爱的伦敦承受的炮火比谁要少么……多佛海峡对面的那群废物搞砸了一切之后，只有雾还可以庇护一下他们可怜的首都了。我们……完全由理由说，让他们加倍地偿还回来，不是么。

 

  
他微微扭了扭头，卡在帽子和风镜间的碎发被汗水黏住了，一动不动。

 

  
这感觉真不舒服。

 

  
可既已走到这步…………他妈的还有那边是清白的，鲜血，人命，这不是简单的数学题，也不是因为我心里有犹疑，有歉疚，我就比冷酷无情的对手更善良更仁慈……那不能称为借口。

 

  
我的目标是什么？拿下纳尔维克港。为了挪威人？为了磷酸盐？为了凤尾鱼？我不知道。但我有我的任务，我会拿下纳尔维克。 [ 注 ]

 

  
士兵不需要去思考。那只会让敌人有时间把子弹打进你脑壳。

 

  
远处的夜空发亮了：红色和绿色的荧光，鲜艳得不正常的颜色，漂亮得耀眼。

 

  
死亡的颜色。

 

  
为几百架机群，数千计炸弹指定目标的信号棒，闪烁着，不断下坠着。

 

  
亚瑟·柯克兰尽力不去想那地面上有什么人，什么建筑，什么样的花草，树木和河流。

 

  
我们在作战呢。

 

 

 

 

  
地面很快化作了火海。

 

  
高爆弹撕裂了屋顶，木结构的房梁变成了燃烧弹欢腾不已的舞台--他们这次带足了燃烧弹--别说那座唯一的铁路桥了，整座城市都不会剩下几座像样的建筑吧。

 

  
从东部一路逃亡来的难民，萨克森州的战俘营说不定还有他们的人…………可上面更想要的是一场酣畅淋漓到恶劣的“胜利”。德国人要被这一下打痛得站不起来才好。

 

  
轻轻的热空气不断向上飘着，亚瑟感到帽子里流了更多的汗……他眯起眼睛，看着浓烟翻滚的地面，那么远，模糊不清，连玩具或者地图都不像。

 

  
如果真的有地狱的话，倒有没有可能就是那样的…………到处是烈火，只有魔鬼知道在其中行走是什么感觉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
1945-2-15

 

  
他真不敢相信自己还活着。

 

  
土地上爬满火焰，地下室顶上的厚厚石板比妈妈的烤箱壁还要热……他只有六个兵，一共七个人，三天，就那么一点点土豆和根本没煮过的豆子，满是机油味和金属味道的水，完全不是给人喝的，他们却像快在沙漠里渴死的可怜虫一样分光了。

 

  
盟军轰炸了这里。显而易见，元首还没疯狂到亲手炸掉德累斯顿的程度。盟军……盟军……是哪边呢，苏联人还是…………我们的人？

 

  
他忍不住在自己的阵营里再做了切割，毕竟，更东边的俄国人他并拿不准要不要那么相信他们。那帮家伙开起坦克来和德国佬一样不要命，他们的坦克也是疯子设计出来的……上帝保佑，没让我们和那些更快更猛的家伙对上。

 

  
新的日光从窗缝钻进来跟他打招呼了，但他并没有产生“又是新的一天”如此的感觉。

 

  
我们被抛弃了，被自己人抛弃了，不是么。这么大的世界，这么辽阔的土地，一座城市放在大陆上都像颗棋子，何况一个美国人和他可怜兮兮的小队……打了败仗，被俘虏的美国人。

 

  
完全是无法左右棋局的尘埃。

 

  
阿尔弗雷德晃了晃脑袋，用手摸了把脸。够了，停下，别想…………不然你迟早会疯的。

 

  
可好像有把铁锤在他头上一下一下地敲着，发出持续的，沉闷的声音：哐哐哐哐哐--他又揉了揉脸，冰凉的手指。不对…………这不是他脑子里的声音！

 

  
阿尔弗雷德猛地转身，望着那个应该是被锁上的门：他们当然还是被锁着，不，才不是宁愿被关着，他们都想再等等看，谁知道地面上会不会更糟糕。

 

  
但此时此刻，从通往一楼的门中倾泻进来的耀眼光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，让他完全不会思考，也不会害怕了…………他的大脑像断了螺旋桨的飞机笔直地坠落下去--

 

  
“……谁，是谁？”他听到自己的兵用英语惊恐地喊着：“我们已经被--”

 

  
别说“被俘虏”，拜托。如果那头衔比安全头盔更好用的话，可咱们都知道那是鬼扯。

 

  
“英国皇家空军轰炸机部队。”那个灰头土脸的家伙出乎意料地用英文回复了他们，露出一丝军人式的骄傲神情。“都是美国人？”

 

  
阿尔弗雷德看着那张有点孩子气的脸，也没有点头，就站在那儿，愣愣看着这个年轻人……他刚刚还疑心这是法国佣兵团的什么人，鬼知道是属于哪边的。

 

  
“是。我是他们的长官。”他终于找回了自己的职业素养，但不到一秒就撑不住了：“……这两天，都是你们干的？”

 

  
“你是说……把整个德累斯顿烧成灰烬？”那个家伙的语气出奇地冷静：“我想你说的大概没错，对了，还有你们的陆军航空队。

 

  
“我会向我的长官汇报，这儿还有几个幸存的美军战俘，”英国人扫视过房间，最后把目光放回到他的身上：“你这是……还有什么要说的话么？”

 

  
“外面……”他不知道该怎么说。

 

  
“外面什么都没有了。”那双海绿色的眼睛望着他，眨了一下：“你一会儿就能用自己的眼睛看见的。”

 

  
“他们都死了。”他嗫嚅道，石膏像般的白色从他眼前掠过。对街巴洛克的建筑和妇人的白色裙边。那些东西像不解人意的蝴蝶在他眼前拼命扑闪着。

 

  
英国人叹息一声。“没错…………她死了，易北河畔的这朵鲜花被我们化作了齑粉。只剩下我们。”

 

  
那些东西都不会回来了。就是这样。

 

  
只剩下我们。

 

  
他看着这个素昧平生的外国人，拗着奇怪口音英语的英格兰人，这一回，他们是盟友。他突然想冲上去抱着这个人：这个人是真的，不是他自己的什么幻觉吧？他肯定还是活着的吧？

 

 

 

 

  
“哎……你？”亚瑟有点无措地看着这个美国人--那么年轻的样貌，几乎还是个孩子，如果不是战争，这般年纪的贵族子弟只有游学才会来德累斯顿。

 

  
“阳光，是这阳光。”那家伙用脏兮兮的手背蹭掉蓝色眼睛里涌出的泪水：“今天的天气真他妈的好。”

 

 

 

 

  
FIN

 

  
[ 注解 ]

 

  
0 美军俘虏的经历， 捏它自美国作家Kurt Vonnegut的亲身经历

 

  
1 代指德累斯顿

  
2 德国人赫赫有名的虎式坦克，被誉为“全世界机动性最好的重型坦克”，二战中曾经在欧洲战场上显赫一时

  
3 引言——大卫 · 莫雷尔 <my name is legion>

 


End file.
